


everything will glow for you

by humanluke



Series: real life au [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael and calum have a soft morning.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: real life au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936159
Kudos: 1





	everything will glow for you

Michael still isn’t sure how his entire life is like a dream at this point.

He’s currently sprawled out over the California King in the bedroom of the biggest penthouse in the city. He feels so incredibly spoiled, curling over the soft silky sheets as he turns over and rolls into the other body in the bed. His hands roam over strong shoulders as he sighs, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. He smiles to himself as Calum makes a soft noise of protest as he rolls over to face him. His face is gentle, the worry lines of the day not having settled upon his features as he smiles at him. Michael admires him quietly, fingertips ghosting over his arm and tracing the tattoos that litter his skin.

“Good morning,” Calum chuckles, his voice low and husky, riddled with sleepiness still as he slides his hands over Michael’s back. Michael returns his smile, biting his bottom lip into his mouth as he drinks in Calum’s features.

Sure, yes, Calum was the hottest bachelor in all of the country -- no, all of the world, if we’re being frank here -- but he was here. Here in this bed, in this room, in this city, here with Michael, of all people. He still couldn’t believe it when he woke up here, tangled between the sheets with him. Yet here he was, safe and secure in the arms of Calum. He pinches himself at least once a day to remind himself that he’s not dreaming.

“Good morning to you too,” he says softly. Calum’s hand slides over his cheek slowly, brushing blond hair out of his face. He hums in content, leaning into his touch as he sighs softly. “Glad you’re finally awake.” Calum chuckles at that, his thumb tracing Michael’s pink lips slowly.

“I’m always glad to be awake whenever I’m with you,” he replies, the corner of his mouth upturning into a smile. Michael can feel his cheeks burn pink as he presses his face into the crook of Calum’s neck. He can feel how his body shakes with his deep, sleepy chuckle, his body still warm from sleep. Michael can feel Calum’s fingers sliding over his skin, curiously tracing every line and freckle and tattoo of his own. He pulls his head back, taking his hand into his own as he leans up and kisses him fully on the mouth with a soft smile.

Kissing Calum is like setting off fireworks inside of his stomach -- it’s as exhilarating every time he does it as it was the first. From needy lips and hands early on to slow, easy kisses like this one this morning, it was always a relief to have him close like this.

“I love you,” he says breathlessly when he pulls back a little, and after a beat, he realizes he’s never said that before now. But he holds his gaze, searching Calum’s eyes for something, anything. Calum stares for a beat before letting out a soft chuckle. His hand comes up to his cheek, thumb running over his cheekbone as he places a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

“I love you too,” he says, like he’s been saying it for years and not for moments. Michael can feel his grin turn upwards as Calum’s other hand squeezes his own. He presses his mouth to his again, grinning stupidly as he flings his arms around his neck. He feels his heart racing beneath his ribs, and whether that’s the anxiety of having bared himself to Calum or the rush of kissing him again, he couldn’t tell the difference of the feeling. He pulls back a little bit, biting his lip as he looks at him, green eyes shining with adoration.

“I want to feel like this forever,” he murmured against his mouth. And Calum just smiles a little, wrapping a strong arm around his waist and pulling him close again.

“You will,” he says softly. “We both will. I can feel it.” Michael just smiles at him again, leaning up and kissing him for the third time that morning. Everything was going to be fine -- they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
